


I Only Bought You Flowers Because I Love You So

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [42]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the times that Josh gave Donna flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Bought You Flowers Because I Love You So

“I need to see you smiling ‘cause I'm feeling pretty low.  
That's why I bought you flowers… well that and 'cause I love you so.”

\-----------

New Hampshire, February 2002

Donna didn’t look up from her makeshift desk at the small glass table in the hotel room when the door opened.

She didn’t look up as she heard him close the door and cross the room to stand in front of the table.

She didn't look up when she heard his feet shuffling on the cheap plasticky carpet. She repressed the smile that tried to spring to her lips as she continued to deliberately ignore him and carried on highlighting sections on the pages in front of her.

She didn’t look up at the little strangled, slightly irritated noise he made.

She paused but didn’t look up when a hand snaked out in front of her and put a straggly looking bunch of hand picked white flowers on top of the paperwork in front of her.

She stared at it for a moment, put down the highlighter and then, finally, looked up at him.

He was wearing a hesitant, kind of goofy grin.

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten." She said deadpan, now repressing a smile for a different reason. If it had come out now it might be more than a smile. It could well be goofy enough to match his and that would never do.

His grin became more confident. This was familiar ground. He feigned offence.

“Forget our anniversary?! There are standards that must be maintained! The bond between a boss and his faithful assistant is a sacred trust Donna.” He put his hand over his heart and shot her a playfully sincere look.

Donna rolled her eyes and looked away for a moment to ensure that the cool mask stayed in place. She glanced down at the flowers. They looked so pathetic lying there that it was totally adorable. She picked one up and held it up to examine it.

“Where did you steal them from?” She was trying for deadpan again but her mouth quirked just a little as she said it, the genuine amusement slipping out just a little bit.

He feigned open mouthed shock, his hand over his heart clutching at his chest dramatically now.

“Sacred trust Donna!” He exclaimed. “I bring you flowers because I value our continued working relationship so highly and…”

“I’m sure I saw flowers like these in the planter down the hall…” She cut in, still focusing on the flower in her hand and trying desperately not to laugh. She looked up at him.

His mouth snapped shut. He opened it as if to say something, then shut it again. He dropped his head sheepishly, his whole body slumping in defeat.

Donna couldn’t hold in the grin and the laughter anymore.

Josh looked up at her from under his lashes, tilting his head just enough. His eyebrows rose as he watched her laugh. A hopeful smile spread across his face.

“They’re beautiful.” She told him sincerely as she unconsciously moved her hand so that she held the flower to her chest, over her heart.

He stood up straight still looking sheepish. He shrugged apologetically.

“We’ve been so busy that I forgot to order some proper ones.” He admitted. “Every time I walked past them I thought that I needed to order some but then we’d get busy with the speech re-writes and…” He tailed off.

She was looking at him sceptically now.

"Anyway,” He said, trying to recover his cool. “Happy anniversary.”

Donna smiled genuinely but, in an instant, it was gone again.

“At least you got the right date this time.” She said sardonically. He opened his mouth to talk again but she held up a hand to stop him. “You don’t need to do this every year.” She added, meaning it. She didn’t think Amy would like it if she knew about this.

“I know.” He said softly as their eyes met.

Their eyes held for a brief moment before they both quickly looked away.

Donna looked again at the flower in her hand. She raised her head as she held it up.

“These are gonna need water, quickly.” She stated.

Josh took up her cue and grabbed a glass from the tray on the counter.

“Your wish is my command.” He said as he stepped into the small bathroom and ran some water.

Donna let out an unladylike guffaw and rolled her eyes.

“What was that?” Josh asked as he came back out with a full glass.

“I didn’t say anything.” Donna replied, almost honestly.

He put the glass down, picked up the flowers from on top of the papers and put them into it. He stepped back, but then studied the glass and leant forward again intently and rearranged them a bit.

Donna smiled, then wiped it from her face quickly before he could see it.

“Perfect.” Josh said as he stood straight again.

“Not quite.” Donna replied.

He frowned and she held up the flower in her hand again. She leant forward and added it to the glass. She sat back and looked up at him steadily.

He smiled.

“Are we gonna fight again about who gets the last word?”

She carried on looking at him steadily.

“No.” She replied. Then she smiled. She deliberately looked over at the flowers one last time, then back up at him.

With a breath, she placed her hands firmly on the papers in front of her.

“The focus group numbers…” She began seriously.

He jolted into action.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, and they changed the subject.

\---------

Donna’s apartment, February 2003

The buzzer shrieked, and shrieked again.

“Hold on!” Donna shouted as she pulled her robe tighter around her.

She glanced at the clock - 11:46pm – who the hell would be at her door at this hou…

Josh. She rolled her eyes. Who else would turn up at her apartment this time of night? And, given the day, perhaps it wasn’t that much of a surprise.

“Donna!” His voice bellowed from beyond the door just as she reached it.

She opened it just as he was pushing the buzzer again.

“Will you be quiet!” She ordered. “Do you know what time it is?”

He smiled lopsidedly and bounced on his toes. He was obviously drunk. His bow tie was undone and his tux was hanging off one shoulder. Not so much Tony Bennett as dragged through a hedge.

“Before midnight.” He proclaimed proudly and produced a bunch of flowers from behind his back. “You thought I’d forgotten.”

Donna let out an exasperated sigh.

“You disturb my neighbours to bring me flowers?” She asked.

“I’ll bring them flowers tomorrow to apologise!” He promised melodramatically.

“I’ll lay money that you don’t even remember this tomorrow.” She stated sardonically. “Now get inside before you wake everyone up, if you haven’t already.”

She held the door open and he stumbled in.

As soon as she shut it and turned to face him, he thrust the flowers at her.

“Good Anniversary.” He stated.

“If you say so.” She replied as she took them. “Sit down before you fall down.”

“’Kay.” He replied and flopped onto the couch.

“I’m gonna go get a vase.” Donna said and headed for kitchen.

“Good anniversary!” He exclaimed loudly as she headed past him.

“Don’t shout.” She instructed firmly.

“Not shouting,” He insisted. “Just happy you’re my assistant and want to tell you.” He leant awkwardly over the back of the couch to watch her.

“Okay, but do it more quietly.” She said.

“Best assistant ever!” He responded in a stage whisper.

Donna rolled her eyes as she walked out.

A few minutes later she returned with the flowers in a vase to a quiet room. She placed them down on a table and looked over at Josh. Who was now fast asleep on the couch. Snoring lightly.

Her face relaxed into a smile.

Donna walked over to the chair where she kept a rug for just these occasions and she knelt to drape it over his sleeping form.

She watched him sleep for a long moment, then smiled.

“Happy anniversary boss.”

\--------

Donna’s desk, February 2004

Donna walked into the office smiling and chatting briefly with every person she encountered.

It had been a good week. They’d gotten an infrastructure development bill passed, so everyone was cheerful. They’d had so few wins around here lately that it made a pleasant change and people were making the most of the happy mood.

Arriving at her desk made Donna smile wider. On cue, flowers. She quickly wiped it from her face as Josh bounded out of his office and over to hers.

"Good morning Donna." He said cheerfully.

“Good morning Josh.” She returned as she took off her coat and placed it on a hook.

“Do you know what today is?” He asked, bouncing with pent up excitement.

“Thursday.” She replied as she ignored the flowers and picked up some papers instead.

“And…?” He prompted.

“Is it Josh has eaten too many donuts for breakfast day?” She smiled sweetly.

Not rising to the bait, he smiled back.

“Try again.” He said.

“Um,” She looked thoughtful. “Ah. It’s boss annoys assistant by giving her flowers she’s told him not to give her day.”

“We have a winner!” He exclaimed.

Donna laughed and rolled her eyes as she turned on her computer.

Josh stepped up behind her.

“Do you like the flowers?” He asked.

She turned to face him.

“If I say yes can we skip the rest of this skit and get to work?” She asked cheerfully.

“Not a chance!” He grinned.

“This is easier when you’re drunk.” She replied.

“Donna,” He asked, faking serious. “Are you calling me easy?”

“Well that’s what the graffiti in the ladies room says.” She deadpanned.

“There’s graffiti in the ladies room?” He asked, actually serious now.

She gave him one heck of a sarcastic look.

“Yes Josh, we women of the West Wing regularly scrawl lascivious messages about the menfolk on the walls of the White House.”

“Oh sarcasm, good.” He nodded. “I was concerned it might need to be a disciplinary issue.” His smile was deliberately lascivious.

“You could’ve started by removing my flowers.” She retorted.

“Oh no, you don’t get away with it that easy!” He grinned. “You’ll enjoy those flowers, whether you like it or not.”

“Is any of this making sense in your brain?” She asked.

“Not even a little bit.” He replied, grin still firmly in place. He leant in closer. “Happy anniversary Donna.”

“Go work.” She leant in to say it and their faces were mere inches apart.

She smiled and he smiled.

\--------

Donna’s apartment, February 2005

Donna sat on her couch alone in the dark. In the silence she stared off into the distance.

With the drapes open, the light from the street highlighted the small vase of flowers on the table in front of her almost as if it were taunting her.

Josh hadn’t been in the office today. She’d spoken to him on the phone several times but he’d said nothing about their anniversary.

She’d arrived home to find that her room mate had taken delivery of these flowers.

Happy Anniversary. The card said.

Even this silly ritual, which had once annoyed her but she’d come to find sweet, had suddenly become perfunctory. In the last year, since losing Hoynes, and Zoe’s kidnapping, and the President’s break, and Amy, and Haffley, and Josh not trusting her with more advanced work, everything seemed to have fallen apart. She felt like she’d become part of the furniture. Even their usual banter was gone.

With a rush of energy Donna stood, grabbed the flowers, went to the kitchen and threw them into the trash.

\---------

New Hampshire, February 2006

Donna was trying to catch some sleep when a knock sounded at her door.

After standing up and straightening her dishevelled clothes, she opened the door to find a member of the hotel staff holding a vase of flowers.

She thanked the man, took them inside and placed them on the nightstand. Sitting back down on the bed, she hunted for a card but found nothing.

Slowly it dawned on her tired brain what the date was.

Donna sank down to lie on the bed and turned her head to stare at the flowers.

That man was surely insane. What on earth did this mean?

\---------

Josh’s apartment, February 2007

“Close your eyes.” Josh insisted.

“But why?” Donna asked.

“You ask too many questions!” He replied. “Just do what I say for once.”

"That's unlikely.” She stated, smiling.

“Donna!” He whined.

“Okay okay. Just this once though.” She closed her eyes.

Donna felt and heard him leave the bed.

“What are you doing?” She demanded.

“No questions.” He insisted.

A little grumpily she settled down, stretching against the sheets.

She started as something touched her.

“Stay still.” Josh ordered. “Do you trust me?”

“Not right now, no.” She smiled.

The strange cold, silky thing touched her stomach again.

“Relax.” He said as he swept it up and over her naked breasts. She sighed because it actually felt really nice.

“Let me see.” She said.

He laughed softly.

“Okay. Spoilsport.”

Donna opened her eyes and saw he was holding a perfect white orchid.

"It's beautiful." She said.

Josh laughed.

“What’s funny?” Donna asked.

He looked up from his position kneeling by the bed, meeting her eyes.

“That’s the first time you’ve easily admitted to liking my flowers.” He said softly.

Donna smiled.

“Would you like to know a secret?” She asked.

"Oh absolutely!” He enthused, sitting up higher in expectation.

She looked at him steadily.

“I’ve always liked them.” She admitted.

“I know.” He smiled.

“I know you know.” She smiled.

“This could get silly in a hurry.” He replied.

“Doesn’t it always?” She laughed and reached out for him.

He got off his knees, climbed on the bed and kissed her.

The poor orchid sadly got forgotten and crushed. So he bought her another one the next day.

\---------

Donna’s office, February 2008

The staff were all smirking at her as she walked into the East Wing offices. It didn’t take her long to find out why.

“I’m going to kill him.” Donna stated as she looked around her office.

Bonnie skulked in the doorway, peeking around the half open door.

“Bonnie, get in here!” She called.

Bonnie came in cautiously.

“Were you complicit in this?” Donna asked.

“Um.” Bonnie responded warily, unsure if her boss was genuinely annoyed or not.

But then Donna burst out laughing. She laughed, and laughed, as she looked around her office. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief as the happy smile broke out on Donna’s face.

When she could draw breath, Donna turned to Bonnie.

“Get him over here as soon as he’s free.” She instructed.

Bonnie acknowledged that and left.

Donna started laughing again as she looked around her office, where every surface, including the floor, was covered with floral arrangements. Hundreds of flowers.

“Oh Josh!” She laughed.

\------------

Josh and Donna’s house, February 2016

“Donna!” Josh yelled from upstairs. “Donna!”

Donna wearily trudged up the stairs, carefully lifting the hem of her long satin evening gown as she went.

"You bellowed?” She said as she neared the bedroom door.

“I need help with my tie.” His voice came out of the room.

“No you don’t.” She smiled as she pushed open the door and came to a surprised stop.

“No. I don’t.” He agreed from his place near the bed. “Champagne?” He asked, holding out one of the two flutes he was holding.

“Aren’t we meant to be going out for dinner?” She asked as she crossed over to him.

He looked thoughtful and then shook his head.

“I ordered in.” He said, gesturing to the beautifully set up table.

“But I got dressed up.” Donna pouted.

“Oh you won't be needing clothes for the rest of the evening.” He informed her.

“This dress is hell to get out of.” She replied straight faced. “I might need some help.”

“I think I can handle that.” He replied.

Donna looked around the room.

“I was wondering where my flowers were.” She said.

“I had them killed just for you.” He said.

“So romantic when you put it that way.” She smiled.

“I am the master of woo.”

He held up his glass and they chinked the glasses together.

“Happy, you know...” He started.

“Flower Day.” She finished.

“Yeah.”

They both drank but Josh only let her take the one sip before taking the glass off her and placing them on the table. He rubbed his hands together and eyed her up.

“Now, let's see about the dress then…”

It wasn’t in the end that difficult and the bed covered in flower petals got put to good use, whilst the food got cold.

\----------

Oval Office, February 2023

Donna stretched and rubbed her neck as she walked through the doors off the portico.

“I’m here Bonnie.” She called through the open doors to outer office, before heading over to her desk.

She paused as she looked down. There, on the blotter, was a parcel wrapped in blue metallic paper.

Donna sat down and picked it up, turning it in her hands a few times before opening it.

Inside was a box, which she opened and, nestled in velvet, was a brooch. A fan of golden flowers with petals enamelled in jewel tones. She ran her thumb over it and smiled.

Bonnie walked into the office as Donna was standing.

“Good morning Madam President…” Bonnie began.

“Just a moment, Bonnie.” Donna said as reached the door to the Chief of Staff’s office and went straight through.

The staff, assembled for their morning meeting, stood up as one. Donna ignored them all and went straight for Josh.

Bending down and cupping his face with her hand, and to his surprise, she kissed him very throughly, as the staff looked on bemused and amused.

She finally pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Happy Flower Day.” She said, letting go and walking away.

She paused in the doorway and turned back. Josh was sitting in his chair looking gobsmacked but all the staff were still standing watching her.

“Keep up the good work.” She told them, and left, closing the door behind her.

\-----------

Chief of Staff’s office, February 2024

Josh walked into his office, dumped his briefing books on a random chair and went to his desk.

To his surprise a single red rose was lying there on his pile of papers. Underneath it was a card.

I have a rose garden! It said.

\---------

Congressional Cemetery, Washington DC, February

Security personal fanned out ahead of her, clearing her path through the cemetery as she slowly walked through the trees and monuments.

She finally arrived at the unassuming grave stone. Her heart felt heavy as it always did when saw it. She missed him so much. It still hurt every day not to be able to walk though a door and see him, to talk to him, to ask for his advice.

Pulling herself together she stepped forward and placed a pebble onto the grave stone to honour his tradition. Then she bent down as she placed the flowers she’d brought to honour theirs.

“Good morning Josh.” Donna said as she sat down on the grass. “Happy Flower Day.” She smiled fondly.

She tucked her feet up under her so she could face his name. She sighed heavily.

“You will not believe what they’re up to now. I told you last time about all the trouble Smithson’s giving us. He’s a total pain in our collective ass. Would you believe he’s talking about a shutdown! The Minority Leader’s up in arms and it’s even driving our unflappable Sam crazy. I guess it’s a job that’ll do that to you. He phones me for advice but still asks What Would Josh Do..?”

She laid her hand on the grass and closed her eyes.

“He’s not convinced that sending them flowers will work.”

Donna sat there and carried on talking. Her flower brooch twinkled in the sunlight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and quote is from a song called I Only Bought You Flowers Because I Love You So. It's by The Other Guys.


End file.
